Final Thought
by Marini
Summary: Ranma gets everthing Ryoga had hoped for.


"Ranma no baka!" Akane screamed from the second floor of the Tendo abode. Her voice echoed down the stairs into the living room where Soun Tendo and Genma Saotome were playing one of their endless games of shogi.   
"Ahh... They do seem to be getting along better..." Genma said in spite of himself.   
"How so?" Soun asked.  
"Well, Ranma hasn't flown through the ceiling ye-" Genma's words were interrupted by the sound of wood cracking.  
"Hiiiiiiiiiii Poppppppp!!!" Ranma called as he flew through the air above the dojo.  
Genma sighed while Soun wept about the broken roof.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere very high up in the sky, a now female version of Ranma was sailing through the air. "Hmpf..." she grumbled rubbing her cheek. She turned around in midair just in time to see what she was going to hit. The roof of the Neko-hanten. "Great, just great," She mused. She noticed that she seemed to be going faster than usual, and hadn't done anything to slow herself as she usually did. She also noticed a large pipe sticking out of the roof, probably a vent, but at this speed... "Yaaaaahh!" She screamed flailing her arms in a futile manner.  
  
***  
  
Ryoga turned his map upsidedown and studied it carefully. He poked his finger onto Cuba and traced up towards Columbia. "Hmm... Where could I possibly be?" He chose this moment to pull the map down and lok in front of him. It was at this percise moment, that Ranma-chan came shooting from the sky and onto the rook of the Neko-Hanten right in front of Ryoga. He didn't have time to think, he pulled out his red umbrella and charged for Ranma, easily jumping over the roof.  
"Saotome Ranma!" He screamed and shot a quick ki-blast at her.  
Ranma quickly gained her wits just in time to see a ball of ki flying at her. She didn't have time to do anything as it slammed her into the ground behind the Neko-hanten. She quickly jumped up and looked around, to see who had balsted that at her. She didn't see anyone, and was preoccupied trying to look behind her slowly that she didn't notice Ryoga quietly unfolding his umbrella for a buzz-saw attack.  
  
***  
  
'Surprise', Ryoga thought to himself. 'Don't ruin the surprise.' He slowly stood up from the crouch he was in. That was all it took. Ranma quickly spun around and jumped for Ryoga. Ryoga leaped backwards and flung the umbrella at Ranma, in the intentional buzz-saw attack. Ryoga blinked in midair. It worked. It had actually worked. Ryoga watched in astonishment as the umbrella cut throught Ranma's side, easily slicing through her red chinese style shirt.   
Ryoga stared as Ranma seemed to fall onto the roof in slow motion. He watched her body hit the tin and take the impact. Ryoga threw his now blood stained umbrella on the roof as hard as he could and ran away from the scene.  
  
***  
  
THUD!!!  
"Great-Grandmother? What that?" Shampoo asked looking up at the ceiling and balancing a bowl of ramen in her hand.   
"I do not know child, send Mousse to see," Cologne answered.  
"Mousse!" Shampoo called. "Go see what on roof!"  
"Yes Shampoo! Whatever you say!"  
She watched Mousse run out gleefully. She turned around to finish serving the ramen she was holding. "Stupid Mousse.." she mumbled to no one in particular.  
  
***  
  
As Mousse eagerly jumped onto the roof he quickly bulled a mace out of his cloak. "Saotome Ranma! I will kill you!" He jumped into the air as he screamed the words and got another attack ready, positive that Ranma would easily evade this one. But he didn't he just lie there as Mouse brought the mace down non-too-gently an her stomach.   
Ranma made a small heaving noise, but that was his only response to Mousse's attack. He stopped, throwing knives still in hand. "R... Ranma?" the girl lie there, unmoving. Her eyes were closed, and her breathing was jagged. She had blood coming out of her side that seemed to stain her white shirt that was torn there. Mousse jumped back, completely taken off guard by the sight in front of him. He then went up to Ranma-Chan and picked her up. He slung her over his shoulder and jumped back onto the ground and walked into the Neko-hanten.   
  
***  
  
Shampoo had her back turned when she heard the door open. "Ahh, Nihao good costumer!" She said with her eyes winked. "Welcome to Neko-hanten!" When she actually did open her eyes she screamed. "Ranma! Mousse what you do!" She ran over and grabbed Ranma off of Mousse's shoulder. " Airen!"  
She carried Ranma upstairs into her room and set her on her bed. She left the room for a minute and returned with a small bag of herbs and a kettle filled with steaming hot water. She poured the water on Ranma and opened his mouth. She set some of the herbs in his mouth and tampered with her hair as she waited for the herbs to take effect. And waited. She blinked. Something was wrong, it didn't take this long for the herbs to work, unless the person was deeply sleeping.   
She jumped up and ran downstairs. "Mousse!" she called to her devoted follower.  
"Yes Shampoo!" He yelled back at her.  
"Come here!"  
Mousse happily ran over to Shampoo and followed her upstairs. Once they arrived in Shampoo's room she crossed her arms and pointed at Ranma. "You hurt Airen, you take to Tofu Ono."  
  
***  
  
After Mousse left Shampoo looked down at a wet spot she felt on her side after carrying Ranma-Chan, she figured that it was simply a little bit of water from the kette had splashed on her. When she looked down she flinched. It ws blood.  
  
***  
  
Mousse groaned as he walked towards the clinic. It was tiresome work carrying Ranma-Chan along with him, she was fine on short trips. He finally made it and walked in, breathing heavily. At least Shampoo had allowed him to change Ranma into a girl so he wouldn't be so heavy. He looked up and noticed the that the only other person in the waiting room was, just as his luck provided, Tatewaki Kuno.   
"How dare you hethan bring pain upon thy pigtailed goddess! For that thine will suffer what she has one-hundred fold!" He screamed and jumped up, immediatly falling back down. "Ahh, thine own ankle tis, in dire neeed of repair." He muttered and pulled himself back on the chair.   
  
***  
  
Dr. Tofu walked out of a room and looked down at a file-folder. "Kuno, Tatewaki, I'm ready for you." He said and then looked up. He stopped dead as soon as he saw the scene in the waiting room. The chinese boy that worked at the neko-hanten was laid down on a couch sleeping, while the next patient was glomping Ranma-chan. He looked at Ranma again. She wasn't doing anything to stop Kuno. Which was, as he knew, incredibly bizarre. He also realized that Ranma was out cold, which was also incredibly bizarre. She also seemed to be leaking blood from somewher. Whish was once again, incredibly bizzare. Ranma usually just came in with a battered arm, or something of small importance like that. He walked over and pulled Kuno off of Ranma-chan. "I need to see her now," he said cautiously.   
"Alas! The good doctor will heal the wounds the un-godly hethan has bestowed upon thy pigtailed goddess!"  
Tofu Ono sighed and dragged Ranma-Chan into his office, he set her on his table and laid her down. He took her pulse and noticed how incredibly slow it was going. Her face was incredibly pale, and she seemed to have difficultly breathing. He turned her over and gasped at what he saw. There, on Ranma's side was an incredibly deep gash. He looked closely and saw pieces of her ribs sticking out. He felt her chest and realized almost everyone of her ribs was broken, and that Kuno glomping onto her probably had not helped.   
He walked over to the phone just realizing that he should call Genma and tell him what happened, he was, after Ranma's father. He picked up the phone and hoped that Kasumi wouldn't answer it. He was immensely realived when Soun picked up the phone.   
"Hello?" Soun said.  
"Uhh, Hi this is Tofu Ono, umm, could I talk to Genma."  
"Sure, hold on... Genma!"  
He waited until Genma arrived at the phone.  
"Hello, this is Genma."  
"Hi, this is Tofu Ono, and I have Ranma here at clinic, I called to tell you what happened to him... err.. her..?"  
"Just send him home! We'll ask him when he gets here."  
"Uhh, well, he can' come home right now."  
"Then he'll stay the night at the clinic and come back tommorow."  
"He can't stay at the clinic."  
"Why not?"  
"He needs the hospital! Not the clinic!"  
"Why? What happened?"  
"I'm not sure but if you ask me, if he doesn't get to the hospital soon, he'll die an agonizingly painfu death."  
Genma didn't have an answer to this.  
"Should I call an ambulance? He's your son."  
"....Yes, I tell Akane. We'll meet you there."  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Ranma ½. I'm just using them to make a horrible story containing them. 


End file.
